Castiel's Matchmaker
by petal.leaf.ice
Summary: I'm Krystel Novak, Castiel Novak's little sister, I'm the one who finds Cas his true love- Dean. (Destiel, m/m, future smut)


A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! I read lots of fanfiction and I love Supernatural, and Destiel is my OTP :3 it's so sad it's not canon (yet!) but I can write fanfiction and pretend my dreams are reality!

* * *

The absolute worst part of being named Krystel is having to spell my name for people constantly.. it gets really annoying. Plus being pretty is totally overrated, I'm tall and willowy not to seem stuck up, and people see my long, smooth, tan legs and big, sky blue eyes, and they don't realize that I'm also really smart.

People can be smart and pretty at the same time you know!

I have a brother named Castiel and everybody tries to spell Cas with two s's like Cass. I'm telling you right now that it's not Cass it's Cas so remember that. He's really hot, but not in a weird way since he's my brother and all, plus he's gay, which I thought was weird at first, but now I'm okay with it. His boyfriends are not exactly hard on the eyes if you get what I mean.

Cas and I both work at a home improvement company. He works in finances while I do design. My clients are always amazed by what I can do for formerly too small or just plain boring houses. They say I'm a miracle worker, but personally I don't think I'm that amazing.

I walked into work and found a note on my desk. I sighed and picked it up. I bet it's the boss asking to see me again. She always wants to talk to me- because she's redecorating her house and wants my opinion on it.

I read the note. _Krystel, please come talk to me in my office. -Mary_ It said in my boss's writing. I smiled. I wonder what she's going to ask me about this time. Paint colors for her kitchen, maybe or weather she should do hardwood or carpet in her bedroom. Hardwood, obviously!

I knocked on her office door. "Come in." My boss said.

"You asked to see me. Did you need another design consult?" I said opening the door.

"No. This is my son Dean." My boss said pointing to an extremely attractive man sitting in a chair by her desk. "He's going to start working here, at the company. Can you show him around?"

"Yes of course." I said, and then I asked whether he would be in design with me. She told me he was very good at it and might even give me a run for my money. I know he's gay immediately of course, but still I don't think he'll be better than me. She asks me for advice for her house after all, not him.

"Hi,, what's your name." Dean said to me as we walked out of my boss' office.

"I'm Krystel." I told him. "It's nice to meet you Dean." I almost added "It's too bad you're gay." Except I don't think that's a good idea since he's the boss's kid and all. I want to keep my job since it's a good job and I like it and, not to brag but I make a lot of money.

Cas walked by before I got to my desk and I get an idea. I started to smile. I think I know what I'm going to do.

"So what kinds of stuff do you do here?" "I do a lot. I design people's houses and I have to work with finances and other departments to do that."

"I'll be doing design too." Dean said. I said I knew and then I gestured for him to sit in the chair next to mine. The person who shared my cubicle wasn't here yet.

We talked about previous job experience and other work things since we were at work after all, and I turned the conversation to relationships. "Have you dated before?" I asked not being subtle at all. I have to know whether him and Cas could work out.

"Yes, but I'm gay actually." Dean said.

"Oh really so is my brother." I told him pretending to be surprised. "Hey Cas come here!"

Cas came right over. "Hi Krystel." He said and blushed when he saw Dean. "Hi.."

"Dean." "Hi Dean."

Dean blushed too and I know right away my plan will work, Their perfect for each other.

"Dean just started working here." I told Cas. "I thought maybe we could have him over for dinner to welcome him."

"I'd like that." Dean and Cas said at the same time. I smiled. "Perfect! Come over at seven, I'll give you my address before we leave. Do you like burgers? What about pie?" As soon as I said pie Dean looked really happy so I know that would be what I was making. "Cas, you should probably go back to work." He left so I focused on teaching Dean the details of my job until lunchtime when he and Cas sat together, and I watched from a distance. This is going even better than I'd hoped. They _totally_ like each other.

After work Cas and I went home and the whole drive Cas blushed and talked about how great Dean is. I couldn't stop smiling. Cas has had a lot of bad relationships and I've had to help him recover from all of them, so I'm not letting him be alone with this Dean guy until I'm sure he's as great as he seems.

We got to our apartment which we share, because both of us are single and we work at the same place. I decorated it so it's beautiful, of course. The landlord asked me to redesign the whole lobby when he saw what I'd done with our apartment.

The lobby is spacious, but it was cluttered before so it didn't look as big as it is. There's a reception area with a smooth shiny marble counter and small but healthy potted plants, and recessed lighting, and then the rest of the lobby has a dark tile floor, while the furniture is a lighter gray, only not too light because it would stain.

The decorations are splashes of color, like the tall purple lampshades on the curved silver lamps, and there's a round fuzzy black and white checkered rug on the floor with some chairs, and a big fireplace made of white painted brick. I have to say the whole place looks incredible. I really outdid myself. No wonder people choose to live in our apartment complex.

Cas and I took the elevator upstairs. History by One Direction was playing in the elevator so Cas and I danced along while we waited to reach the fifth floor. We sang too since nobody else was in the elevator with us. Cas was way off, but it didn't matter. He was happy and that's what matters.

Our apartment is very tastefully decorated if I do say so myself. We couldn't change the flooring so I added lots of rugs. There's a lime green one right where you walk in that matches well with the beige painted walls. Our furniture is lime green too or white. There's splashes of color in the lampshades just like the lobby and in the curtains too.

I got to put in a dark granite countertop in the kitchen and the landlord let me repaint the cabinets white. It's small but it looks bigger than it is because of the design. In my room I have a four poster bed like out of a magazine. The room is mainly pink and white, the comfortor on the bed is sheer light pink lace, the curtains are sheer light pink lace too. My closet is huge and full of stylish clothes.

Cas's room is more blue, but since he's gay I'm okay with him having purple and pink and other colors in his room too. He's more feminine than most guys after all. He has a four poster bed like me but he doesn't have a sheer lace comforter.

"Cas you ready to start cooking?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He says nervously. "I'm a little nervous." He admits.

I hug my brother. "Don't worry Cas! Your perfect for each other! It'll be great!"

* * *

Please write a review and let me know what you think, and if you want me to write more, and if you have any suggestions xD


End file.
